The Chemical Teenagers
by nmh1995
Summary: My first fan fic. My Chemical Romance.  The My Chemical Romance boys make friends with new neighbours... But what will happen? Set in their high school times.
1. The Beginning

_A/N: This is quite a long chapter. I wanted to mention most of the people involved with it making sense. I know, this chapter is probably really boring. I'll try harder next chapter okay? I'm new to writing fanfic, so bear with me. I promise it'll get better. :)_

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning, a house basking in the warm, rising sunlight was already bustling with people rushing around with urgency. A girl with long white and shocking purple hair was ramming the last of her belongings into a rucksack. Her heavily made-up eyes barely open. She sighed as she shut her now-empty bedroom's door.<p>

She picked up her roller blades and swung them over her shoulder by the laces along with the now over-flowing rucksack. She shoved her feet into her battered red converse, her blunt, chipped indigo-coloured nails snagging on the laces as she hastily did them up.

She hopped down the stairs of her old house, picking up her last tattered box of cigarettes, her iPod, and her phone off the table as she walked towards the kitchen.

She said her last goodbyes to her family, hugging them tightly each before departing into the hall again, stepping over abandoned suitcases and bags. She yanked her old hoodie over her head before leaning against the flowery wall. Waiting.

**-Skye's POV-**

This was it. The day I was finally leaving Florida. The day I was leaving my parents and siblings behind. Finally.

I had waited so long for this day. To get away from my old life, and start a new one independently. Me and my best friend were moving away. Out of this place. We'd left our old school at the end of the previous term. We'd sent off an application each to the New Jersey College, and we were both desperate to get a placement.

We got accepted. This was it. The day I was leaving my old life behind. All the fond memories were soon to be forgotten and replaced with new ones.

So now, the world awaited me and Stephanie, and today was the day we were free to explore it. This was it.

There was a horn from outside. I opened my front door and on the road was Stephanie in her rusty old truck. "Come on Skye!" she yelled. "Today's the day!"

I grunted as I started dragging my overly-heavy suitcases outside. As it was only 5am and I was really tired. Stephanie stepped out onto the path and started lugging the rest of the cases into the truck. I heard one of the rusty doors slam as she got back inside and started the engine.

I closely followed and got inside. My mum ran out of the house with my dad and they both waved at us as we pulled away.

I felt overjoyed that we were now free to do whatever the hell we wanted, but also sad that I was leaving my wonderful family, old friends and pleasant memories behind.

I opened the window of Stephanie's battered truck as we were driving down the highway. We had rock music blaring out of the radio. This was amazing.

"Great isn't it?" Stephanie blurted after about 20 minutes of us leaving my house.

"Yeah it's fucking fantastic!" I replied, rummaging in my pockets. I pulled my cigarette box out of my torn jeans and lit one. I placed it into Stephanie's mouth as she was driving.

"Thanks" she said.

I lit another for myself. "You know?" I said as we sped along the road, "I thought this day would never come. I mean, we've spent so long in Florida, I thought we wouldn't be able to face leaving."

Stephanie sighed, her unruly blonde hair swaying in her eyes. "Neither did I to be honest. But here we are. Ready to party, make new friends, and take up new experiences. It's gonna be great!" she said before blowing out wispy smoke through her fire truck red lips. I chuckled.

I finished my cigarette and slumped down in my seat. The rising sun was beating down through the window and my eyelids began to feel heavy. Before I knew it I was asleep.

***2 Hours later***

"Skye... Skye... you need to wake up. We're at a truck stop" I heard Stephanie announce. She sounded far away but I knew she wasn't. I blinked and saw her staring right into my face.

"How long was I out?" I questioned, still blinking at the sudden light.

"A couple hours" she said huffily, annoyance in her tone.

"Oh… uh… sorry" I muttered. I wiped a violet-coloured strand of hair out of my face and stepped out of the truck.

"Anyway, time for breakfast!" Her tone had changed and was lighter now. It was happier. I was glad I hadn't pissed her off by sleeping.

It was quite windy here, and my white and bright purple hair was blowing all over the place. But I was glad we'd stopped, as my ass was hurting from sitting in the same position, for a considerable amount of time.

We got into the diner and bought coffee and grilled sandwiches, grabbing the paper bags, we were soon off again, back on the road.

This time I was driving. This was gonna be a long day and I knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>-Gerard's POV-<strong>

***7:15am***

My alarm goes off noisily. I slam the button down hard to make it stop, and put the cover over my head.

"Gee! Fucking hell. You need get up! You can't miss school again!" yells my younger brother Mikey, storming in and yanking the covers off of me. I sit up and sweep some of my long black hair out of my eyes.

I poke him hard. "Ow! What was that for?" He cried, sliding his glasses up his nose.

"For making me wake up." I said bluntly. Mikey started to leave my room, but as he reached the doorway he stopped and turned around again to face me.

"Um, Gee?" he questioned, moving some of his straight brown fringe from his eyes, "Ray's getting the car from round the corner, and Frank's making coffee downstairs, okay?" He turned away again and left. I could hear him thudding down the stairs.

I got up and started to get ready for school.

**-Mikey's POV-**

***7:30am***

There was a horn outside. It was Ray with the car.

"Gerard, we've got to leave now!" I yelled, grabbing mine and Gerard's bags and darting out of the door.

Frank ran out behind me, with his bag. "I left Gee a coffee near the door, will he see it?" he muttered, clambering into the car.

"Yeah, he will, he can smell it a mile away, as can I." I said, clutching my cup lovingly and taking a sip.

Gerard emerged out of the house, with a paper cup of coffee. He locked the door of the apartment and then got into the seat next to Ray when he reached the car.

"Off to school then, everyone ready?" said Ray, starting the engine again. "Yeah." The rest of us replied in unison.

"You know?" said Frank, after 10 minutes, "There's some new people moving in next door today, someone dropped a key off yesterday afternoon. We've got to give them the key so they can get into their apartment." He said retrieving a key from his trouser pocket.

"When were you planning on telling us this then?" Gerard muttered, swallowing some coffee.

"Uh, sorry, I forgot." Said Frank sheepishly.

Gerard wasn't all too fun in the morning. Especially not on school days. We arrived at the school, and Ray parked the car.

Ray locked the doors when we all got out. "See you guys later then." He said, leaving with Gerard, who gave me and Frank a wave as they departed.

Me and Frank trailed off into the school, putting our things into lockers when we got inside. We went to register, sloping into the classroom.

Today was going to be fun. The teacher yelled at us as we got inside for being five minutes late. We slumped into our chairs, thinking of the day's horrors and what awaited us.


	2. Arrival

_**Author's Note~ **Hey! I'd just like to let you guys know that this story is most likely going to be updated more often on my Wattpad account. I have easier upload access there because I currently don't have a computer. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I just thought I should let you know seeing as I've had alot of messages asking me to update and stuff. _

_It's easier to update on Wattpad because you can type it on the site before publishing it, meaning I don't have to use a Document creator. So if you want to see if I've updated more often head to Wattpad. My username there is also nmh1995._

_Thankyou so much for the lovely comments and support. I'm hoping to try and get uploads on here more frequent once I've written a chapter._

_Please continue to send me reviews! Thanks again,  
>~Tasha xx<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Mikey's POV-<strong>

I was relieved when the bell for lunch finally sounded. I trudged to my locker dragging my bag behind me.

When I got to the locker, Frank was already there. "Uh, hey Frank" I mumbled. "What's up?" He said, a hint of worry in his tone. "Ah nothing, I just had a maths lesson full of absolute bull. Some kids were calling me four eyes and shit. I mean, we're not five anymore, why can't people just grow up?"

I yanked everything out of my bag, rammed it into my locker and shoved my bag in too. Then I pulled out one of my comics, clutching it as me and Frank made our way to the cafeteria to meet Gerard and Ray.

The cafeteria as usual was pretty crowded. I suddenly saw a tall figure at the back of the room start waving frantically. It was Gee. Me and Frank barged our way through the crowd and joined them at the table.

The conversation circulating our group this afternoon was our new neighbours. The deal with getting new neighbours is quite exciting for us. Old Mr. Jenkins the previous owner of that apartment used to moan at us for playing music too loud. I mean, we're in a band!

"I really hope the new neighbours are a similar age to us, and like loud music" Ray said. The rest of us nodded in agreement. "I mean, it would be double bonus if they had things in common with us too, like same music taste."

"Definitely" said Gerard, reaching across the table to grab the cup of coffee he'd bought earlier. "I hope they're cool".

The school bell rang and we all made our way slowly to class. I grabbed some stuff out of my locker and made my way to my next room.

**-Skye's POV- **

I'd stopped the truck a couple of times when we were hungry or whatever. Me and Stephanie swapped seats a couple of times too so we could both catch up on our sleep while the other drove. I was driving again now. It had been a good few hours since lunchtime, I was glad, it meant we were going to be at our new home soon.

I was so excited! Me and Stephanie had visited our new apartment a couple of times before we actually decided to buy it. Every time we visited though, there was no one around. No neighbours or anything, just the housing salesperson. We'd been told that the key to our new apartment was going to be left with the people in the apartment next door. At least we now knew there were people there. Our apartment was the first in the block.

I hope they're cool. I mean we don't want some grumpy guy living there, moaning when we play loud music or if we come clattering through the doors late at night.

I looked at my watch; it was about 4:23 in the afternoon. Just a few more hours until we were at our new home.

**-Gerard's POV-**

Ray had driven us all into town afterschool, so we could have a Starbucks. We sat at a table discussing stuff for the band for about an hour, before actually deciding to head back to the apartment.

When we got back to the apartment we started up practice. Bob, our drummer, had come to join us. He only lives 10 minutes away from the rest of us, on foot.

Bob stayed until about 7 in the evening before deciding he was going to head home and order himself a pizza.

"The new neighbours will be here soon!" Frank piped up at about 7:30.

"Chill out Frankie, why are you so goddamn excited?" quizzed Mikey, looking slightly agitated at the bouncing, excitable Frank before him.

"Aw, I love meeting new people!" he chirped, before leaping off of the sofa, and vanishing into the kitchen.

**-Stephanie's POV-**

I had driven the last leg of the journey, just so Skye could get some rest. She'd insisted on driving most of the way. She'd driven miles.

I pulled up in to the parking lot of our new home. Glancing over at Skye, I realised she was fast asleep.

I thought it pointless getting any of our stuff out of the truck before actually having the key, so I decided to wake Skye up first.

I shook her gently. "Skye... Skye! We're home, we're actually home!"

I watched her eyes as they shot open suddenly, wide and slightly worried-looking. They snapped shut at the light. She gradually started blinking slowly as she began to wake up properly.

Skye sat up, unclipping her seatbelt. "Wha-?" she trailed off, "we're here? At home? The apartment?" she spun around on the spot quickly. She was looking at our surroundings through the dusty truck windows.

"Yeah we're here" I chucked watching her, "I thought it best if we got the key from the neighbours before unloading any of our stuff." Skye nodded before opening the door and stepping onto the parking lot tarmac. I too got out.

I took lead as we headed for the door to the stairwell. Skye giggled excitedly behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at her, smirking.

We got to the floor of our apartment. We strolled straight past it and slowly walked upto the one next door. I knocked on the door.

I listened as I heard alot footsteps coming towards the door, and watched the handle as it started to move. There must be quite a few people living here, I could hear them talking. I composed myself and brushed some hair out of my face. I quickly glanced over at Skye, she was grinning.


End file.
